Lawlight Compilation
by Icilyce34
Summary: We take a look inside Icilyce's favorite songs and see how they all relate to L and Light. Includes the songfic "Dirty Mind."
1. Dirty Mind

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_

I try to leave the house but she won't let me out, deadbolts lock got me strapped to the couch

"Light! Light, let go of me…" he cried pitifully. His dark locks fell into his face, making him look even more roughed up then he actually was.

"No," came the reply from the brunette. "Do you even know how cute you look all tied up like this?"

L whined. "What did I do to make you do this?" Crumbs from his last piece of cake fell from his lips, and Light licked the rest off before responding.

"You walked around the house looking all sexy like this…so I'm going to fuck you until you can't move."

The raven panicked. "What?! Light-kun, don't…please…"

L's eyes widened at the smirk displayed across Light's face. "Don't what, my little bitch? We both know you want this more than you can imagine."

 _She's got a dirtier mind than my mouth_

 _I hate to say the more you fuck, the better for your health_

 _She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall, she wants me in a bathroom stall_

 _She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall, she wants me in a bathroom stall_

Light was always like this, so L didn't know why he was concerned. The teenager was just so hard to control…it was like he went through a type of heat whenever L walked by.

Nonetheless, L never thought he looked all that sexy when he moved. Actually he never really thought about the subject at all - he was too stuck on the Kira case. But apparently Light paid attention to these kinds of things, and now L had to pay the price for "looking sexy."

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to_

 _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to_

 _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do…_

L was stripped of his shirt almost immediately. How Light managed to take that off over all the bonding remained a mystery, but the shirt was off. Suddenly, he gasped at the feeling of a hot mouth around his nipples.

Fuck, that was hot. L's gasp turned into a moan that simply turned Light on more…no pun intended. Light proceeded to drag his tongue all over him before continuing.

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time_

Another gasp, another moan, and Light was just adoring it. L was whining like a puppy that couldn't wait for his owner to come home. More like master, Light thought. Yes, he was L's master, and he was definitely going to have him NOW or he'd go insane.

L claimed his lips roughly in an attempt to encourage Light further. When the brunette pulled away from his body, L whined pitifully. His arousal strained against the fabric of his pants, trying to get closer to Light's.

 _Of course I'm not mad about too much sex, I'm mad because I've gotta be home by six_

 _Just because she learned a new posi-tion…fuck it, let's do it in the kitchen_

 _She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall, she wants me in a bathroom stall_

 _She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall, she wants me in a bathroom stall_

L's pants fell on the floor next to Light's, making the slightest ruffling noise that was hidden by L's sudden gasp. Light had lowered his head to lick at L's cock, surprising and arousing the raven. Soft kisses and rough licks were delivered to his sex and L just wanted Light to…

"Take it all, Light-kun, take it deep into your throat…"

"Mhm…" Light muttered around his erection. L's hips jerked suddenly with pleasure. He felt Light's throat constrict and groaned in ecstasy.

"L, not so fast," Light protested, pulling off of the other man's erection. "I'm not even done with you."

Slick fingers prodded at L's entrance almost immediately after, and L knew to relax even though his body was tense with anticipation of what was soon to come. However, what the raven didn't expect was for all three fingers to slide deep inside him at once. He held back a scream and was suddenly comforted by a soft kiss from Light.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry," Light whispered through the kiss. L kissed back with a sweet passion that excited them both further. Light noticed that he was a bit more relaxed now and used that opportunity to move his fingers a bit. Within seconds, he'd located L's prostate and removed his fingers slowly, dragging out a moan from L.

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to_

 _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to_

 _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do…_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time_

 _(She's got a) Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind, dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time_

L cried out as Light fully sheathed himself inside him. The latter silenced L again with a soft kiss to try to make it better. He waited for the raven to nod before moving, eliciting groan after groan from him. L's hands roamed through Light's hair and traveled down his body before stopping at those gorgeous hips of his. "F-faster!" he cried out, moaning deliciously when Light obeyed.

Light was groaning too, but the way he did so was hidden by the sounds L made. He had never imagined that sex with L as uke felt this damn good…then he was wondering if maybe he'd feel the same way if L was on top. He considered asking if they could switch positions, but he saw the pleasured faces L was making and decided to devote his time to fucking him.

"Haah…" L panted, arching his back. Light tilted his hips just right and began pounding into that special spot that drove L crazy. It benefited him too…when he hit L's prostate, the raven tightened around him hard each time. L was moaning his name now between demands to fuck him harder.

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time_

"L, you're so fucking sexy…I couldn't wait to do this to you," Light groaned. L stopped moaning to listen to his seme. "You're so damn hot and you're nice and tight around my cock. Do you want me to fuck you harder? Beg nicely and you might just get it."

"Yes…yes Light-kun, fuck me harder… ah!"

L came with a gasp, tightening unbearably around Light and milking out every last bit of Light's cum.

They were both spent and now instead of Light's dominant side, L was experiencing his more sweet side. His brunette lover took care of cleaning them both up and bringing the sheets around L. It only took a few more soothing kisses from Light before they were both asleep, knowing damn well that they'd be fighting about sleeping in the same bed the next morning.

 _(She's got a) dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind, dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time (time)_


	2. Tear in My Heart

**I don't own Death Note, "Tear in My Heart" by Twenty One Pilots, "Lots of Laugh" by Hatsune Miku, "Dressed in Black" by Sia, or the fake song sung by the emo kid. Maybe I'm too happy about that…**

Light sat down in the booth of the café, sipping the chai tea latte that his favorite waitress had delivered to him. It was a bit too…sweet. He frowned, waving over the blonde waitress.

"Excuse me, Misa," he called softly. Misa's pigtails swished as she turned to look at him before she smiled, sauntering over to Light. She was pretty, Light could give her that. However, she was a little too air-headed for him to want to take her home or even on a date. Other customers agreed strongly with Light, and that was why Misa never got many requests, except for when the brunette was around, because he was always nice to her.

"I was wondering if maybe you could get me another latte, please? This one's really sweet." Light blinked at her, and Misa found herself blushing.

"Wait…" she paused suddenly, pondering an idea. "Ah! I'm so sorry Light, I must have given you the wrong drink! You see, someone else ordered a really sweet chai tea latte and I must have gotten it confused with yours…"

Light sweatdropped. Just then, a boy - that was the best way to describe him without using 'man' - softly cleared his throat. "Miss Amane? My chai tea latte's not sweet enough."

Golden eyes shot up to meet deep grey, widened and staring uncomfortably into the depths of Light's soul. The boy had terrible posture but was clearly tall, and he had a lanky figure that Light couldn't stop staring at; he was so attractive it wasn't even funny. The boy smiled before turning slightly towards Misa. "I'm sorry, I couldn't see that you were helping another person. I'll go back to my table, okay?"

"I-if you'd like to, we could share this table…" Light stuttered. His tanned cheeks began to turn red. What the hell was he thinking?! What if the other boy wasn't gay or at least bisexual like Light was? What if he said no? That would be kinda awkward - a boy asks another boy to share a table with him and he refuses, likely thinking very homophobic thoughts.

To Light's surprise, the boy nodded. "I'll just have to go and get my things," he replied, and without another word he slunk back to his table. Misa squealed, already knowing about Light's sexuality.

"Ooh, Light, are you going to take him to bed with you?" she teased. Really, that girl had the mind and habits of a five-year-old. Misa winked and briskly walked back to the barista, Rem, to make the boy and Light more lattes.

A thunk on the table regathered the brunette's attention. He looked up and saw the same boy from before. He never seemed to notice Light and instead crawled into the booth, bringing his knees up to his chin and rocking forward on the balls of his feet. Still not looking up at Light, he began to speak.

"Firstly, I think we should start with introductions. My name is Lawliet, but I'd prefer it if you called me Ryuuzaki." After this statement, his eyes came up to meet Light's.

Shit! Light had been caught staring again. He blushed slightly before replying. "My name is Light Yagami, son of the Chief of the -"

"Pfft." Ryuuzaki snickered. He smiled again, trying to appear kind, but he laughed yet another time instead.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki, but I'd like to know what's so funny." Light's voice was strict. Ryuuzaki only laughed again.

His shoulders shook with the effort. "Light-kun, what is Yagami spelled backwards?" Ryuuzaki asked, face turning red.

"What's Yagami spelled backwards? That's Imagay."

Misa had appeared in the midst of the conversation and burst out laughing. Sudden realization hit Light. Yagami…Imagay…I'm a gay? he thought.

"Misa, you're fucking kidding me," Light said, pouting a bit. Ryuuzaki caught his breath and looked up just as he did so. He blushed at the adorable look on the brunette's face.

A raspy voice came over the speakers, and Ryuuzaki's attention was brought to the stage. Huh, weird, he thought; he'd never really noticed the stage when he'd come in. It had been one of the things he'd noted but set in the back of his mind. "The stage will be set for performances in five minutes."

"Ryuk…" Light muttered.

Ryuuzaki looked up. "Not you, Ryuuzaki, that's just the name of another waiter here. He's the one who just made the announcement," the brunette stated.

"Damn straight, Light." Ryuk's raspy voice sounded from just behind Ryuuzaki. The raven jumped, clearly startled, and Light simply laughed.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it Ryuuzaki? And…I'm not even finished with you yet."

Light's words repeated in his head, sexy enough to make him shiver. No, Lawliet's mind chastised. There's no way a hot piece of ass like Light-kun is gay, right? Also, what payback?

"What are you talking about, Light-kun?" he asked simply.

"Basically," Ryuk started, "Light volunteered you to sing for us. Look, we're already getting customers to do our performances."

Ryuuzaki startled. "What?! But I can't even sing, and…" His voice fell short when he snuck a glance at Light. The brunette was pouting again, golden orbs actually tearful. He gave a soft glance towards Ryuuzaki, and oh my gods, he's smexy when he gives me puppy eyes, Lawliet thought.

"I'll play your stupid game then," he groaned. Customers were already awaiting the first performance, and Ryuk chose an emo-looking boy in the front to go first. Needless to say…Ryuuzaki now had another reason to hate emo music. The song that the boy sang was basically a tune about slitting his throat and other forms of suicide because Mommy wouldn't let him buy a toy when he was little, therefore she hated him.

Next came a boy-Lolita type, singing a Hatsune Miku song about making a game where she could escape the terrible outside world and hang out with a pink rabbit who loved her. The boy wasn't half bad, really - he could hit certain high notes in the performance that both Ryuuzaki and Light thought could never be sung by a guy.

Rem came over to help Ryuk drag a drunk girl off the stage after the Miku performance. She wanted to sing something more Nicki Minaj, whoever the hell she was, and shake her ass around until she threw up, but no one wanted their innocence to be shattered like that.

Rem herself came onto the stage. Her song was written by a singer named Sia, and it was apparently called "Dressed in Black." Lots of people clapped, but Misa clapped the loudest for her best friend. …Something told Ryuuzaki that Misa and Rem were a couple.

Light shoved Ryuuzaki onto the stage with the help of Ryuk. A few seconds passed…then a few more…and Light realized that Lawliet had no idea what to sing. Once again, Rem took the spotlight, but this time she'd be L's drummer. Ryuk handed him a guitar, and suddenly the raven whispered something into the ears of both Rem and Ryuk.

Five seconds passed, then:

"An-nyŏng-ha-se-yo!" called Ryuuzaki. Apparently that was Rem's cue to start playing, because she proceeded to do so.

"Sometimes you've gotta bleed to know that you're alive and have a soul!" Light looked up, but Ryuuzaki's eyes were closed in the heat of the moment.

His midnight-black locks were flipped out of his pale face as he sang, practically teasing Light. Ryuuzaki sang the next part of the song before delving straight into the chorus.

"But it takes someone to come around to show you how…She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive; she's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire. She's the tear in my heart, take me higher than I've ever been…"

Lawliet's pale grey eyes opened and stared directly at Light as he sang the next part. "The songs on the radio are okay, but my taste in music is your face! And it takes a song to come around and show you how…"

The crowd joined in on the chorus, and Light got jealous. How dare they take away the unique sound of Ryuuzaki's voice…since when was the performance for you? He could be talking about Misa, for god's sake! Light hissed at himself.

He glanced up from his sulking when he heard the crowd die down. Ryuuzaki was singing a different part now, staring directly at Light, and the customers were beginning to notice who Ryuu was practically eye-fucking. He also noticed Rem, purple hair waving as she slowed down her playing to suit the mood of the next verse. "Oh, oh-oh-oh-mmmm…You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time, but that's ok. I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. I'm driving here, I sit, cursing my government, for not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement. You fell asleep in my - car, I drove the whole time. But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. I'm driving here, I sit, cursing my government, for not using my taxes to fill holes with MORE CEMENT!

"Sometimes you've gotta bleed to know-oh-oh, that you're alive and have a soul-oh-oh, and it takes someone to come around to show you how…"

Ryuuzaki flipped his hair again, drawing in all of the attention. "She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive; she's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire. She's the tear in my heart, take me higher than I've ever been! My heart is my armor, she's the tear in my heart, she's a carver. She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther than I've ever been, than I've ever been, oh than I've ever been!"

He took in his surroundings, noting the crowd practically crawling on the stage to get to him. His grey eyes spotted Light alone at the table, completely mystified. With a smirk, Ryuuzaki began to finish his song. "My heart is my armor, she's the tear in my heart, she's a carver. She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther…than I've ever…been."

Ryuuzaki handed the microphone to Ryuk and helped Rem off the stage. Slowly he walked over to Light, whose golden eyes refused to meet the charcoal ones studying him. Ryuuzaki grabbed Light's hand and began to drag him to the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

"Did you enjoy playing the game, Light-kun?" he asked.

"…" Light slowly began to smile. That's when Ryuuzaki leaned forward and captured those perfect pink lips.


	3. A Little Death

**I hereby dedicate this chapter to my friend Sapphire who helped me with two of the quotes in the story: "Please hurry, I need relief!" and "Hurry please, I really need this." She also a) provided me with the song, b) pressured me into updating the story, and c) held a gun to my head until I did so.**

 **Sapphire: *holds gun to Icy's head* Just. Fucking. Upload. It.**

 **Icy: Wah! You're so mean!**

 **…I'm kidding, she's not that mean. Maybe.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or "A Little Death" by The Neighbourhood. I don't even own the album…sadly.**

 **Sapphire: Press upload.**

 **Icy: Gotcha, I'm doing it.**

*Vacancy was lit, the guests were checking in

The concierge was cold, the water pipes had mold all over them

The room was fit for two, the bed was left in ruins

The neighbor was knocking, yeah, but no one would let him in*

He looked around, brown locks swishing as he searched for the room number. 'Okay…he said room 122, right?' He thought, glancing around for it. Eventually he came to a stop at the end of the hallway, directly in front of the room. He opened it - it had been unlocked - and glanced around for his boyfriend.

As he did so, he noted the beds in the hotel room. One of them was messed up, the sheets practically coated in a white liquid. The room itself smelled of sex. His eyes darted towards the second bed where a bag had been laid carefully. He stepped closer, recognizing the bag as his boyfriend's. The second thing he noticed about this bed was the fact that it had been cleaned unlike the other ones, and the sheets were pulled up. He felt a smile tug at his lips; his boyfriend was so considerate.

"Light-kun." He heard a voice call his name. Light turned and bowed respectfully to the slouched boy in the doorway.

"L," he said simply. L moved towards Light and softly captured his lips in a sweet kiss. It lasted about five seconds and calmed down Light's stomach, which had been turning since he'd entered the hotel.

L smiled. "I'm sorry not everything is clean, but I was able to make sure that the bed over there is sanitary," he murmured, sticking his thumb into his mouth slightly and nibbling on it. "Do you want to get started? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Light paled. Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't mind, L. Do you want to do this?"

"You can be on top," the raven stated, moving his bag to the floor and sitting on the bed that didn't look like complete crap.

*Touch me, yeah, I want you to touch me there

Make me feel like I am breathing, feel like I am human*

Light started to kiss L again, softly nibbling on his lower lip until a long tongue surged inside his mouth. A strangely familiar heat began to travel down his body and lingered mostly between his legs. He trailed kisses down L's neck and down by his collarbone, biting down on the delicate skin enough to bruise.

L whimpered softly but never asked Light to stop. Instead he pulled the brunette closer with one hand and moved his other hand further south until he cupped Light's erection. L's ears twitched as Light let out a horny moan, which the teenager tried to silence by biting his lip.

*Dancing through the night, a vodka and a Sprite

A glimpse of the silouhettes

A night that they never forget*

Light found himself flipped over onto the bed and raven hair dangling in his face. L appeared to be nervous as he unbuttoned Light's jeans slowly and reached inside his boxers, pulling out Light's erection.

"Mmnh…" he moaned as L began to softly stroke him. The raven's face was turning red as a tomato. He peeked up at Light, who ran his fingers through L's hair encouragingly.

To Light's surprise, L opened his mouth just a little and took in the tip of his arousal. It took all of the teenager's willpower not to thrust his hips up and make that hot little mouth take in more of his cock. L softly licked the tip and went down a little deeper, taking in about three inches of Light. "Fuck, L…" Light hissed, fingertips buried within midnight-black locks.

No longer uncertain, L pulled off of Light to rearrange their position. Pale hands spread open tan, creamy thighs and L settled himself in between them. Without warning he took in every inch of Light's length.

"Nyaah," Light groaned. "God…hurry, please, I need relief…mmm…" His fingers caught in L's hair and his hips twitched only slightly. L hummed softly, adding a sexy vibration to Light's pleasure.

Barely three minutes had passed and Light was riding out his orgasm in L's mouth. 'Damn, if he was already that close…' L thought. He glanced up after swallowing when he heard a soft whimper from his brunette lover.

Light bit his overly pink lips as if to stop the sound from escaping, but it was no use. L watched the soft penis between the teenager's legs slowly harden again. "Don't forget that you get to be on top," L whispered, coming closer to kiss his lover.

*Touch me, yeah, I want you to touch me there

Make me feel like I am breathing, feel like I am human

Touch me, yeah, I want you to touch me there

Make me feel like I am breathing, feel like I am human*

Light was becoming more confident as he touched and kissed L all over, pushing him against the bed and mounting him. Tan hands ran over L's pale skin and softly pushed his legs apart, never breaking the kiss. His pants slid off and joined Light's on the floor, followed by his boxers, and Light found himself staring cutely at L's arousal.

L blushed when he noticed the look on his boyfriend's face. It was hungry and somewhat feral, and if he weren't supposed to be the uke, L would have thought it absolutely fuckable. As it was, he brushed Light's hair out of his face, gaining the boy's attention. Light smiled as if he weren't just staring him down.

"L, I think we'll need lube…do you have any?" he asked.

"There's some in my bag," L replied, repositioning himself so that his face was buried in the pillow and his ass was straight up in the air.

Light turned around again and saw the position his lover was in. "L, I want to see you," he whispered. The term 'I want to make hot, yaoi love to you' popped into his mind and he quickly silenced the thought.

The raven shifted again into his original position and stared up at Light, shyly spreading his legs. Light opened the bottle of lubricant, instantly smelling strawberries (and tried to ignore L salivating at the scent over on the bed). He coated three fingers in the slick substance and rubbed one around L's virginal hole.

'Shit…' L thought, relaxing enough for Light to slip his finger in up to the knuckle. Eventually they had worked all three of Light's fingers in and L was moaning deliciously, begging for Light's cock inside of him instead.

*She sought death on a queen-sized bed

And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill, so now you're … dead."*

"Mmm, Light…" L hissed as he was stretched as much as he could go with Light's cock. A strangled groan escaped Light's lips, then:

"God, you're so hot!"

"Light, move," L demanded, closing his eyes. He gasped as the brunette obeyed and thrusted, creating the most delicious friction. They were both so ready to cum…but if either one came then they'd have to stop, and that was one of the last things that they wanted.

A knock came at the door and no one acknowledged it.

"Yeah, fuck me, Light-kun," L groaned, rocking his hips back. Light slid in deeper and cried out, burying his face in L's pale shoulder.

"You're so tight…" he murmured. Light closed his eyes and planted kisses all over L's collarbone, leaving several dark marks strewn across his skin.

"Light, hurry…please, I really need this!" he whispered, trying to keep quiet for the sake of any possible guests on the other sides of the walls.

…

*Touch me, yeah, I want you to touch me there, make me feel like I am breathing, feel like I am human

Touch me, yeah, I want you to touch me there, make me feel like I am breathing, feel like I am human*

It only took a few more thrusts on Light's part for L to groan suddenly, arching his back and releasing white ropes of cum that landed on their stomachs. Light released as well with a horny whine that surprised both of them. The brunette pulled out before practically collapsing on the bed, barely missing L. Their legs tangled together on the bed and Light briefly pulled the blankets over the both of them. He felt L's fingers run through his hair and he fell asleep, a smile on his face.

*Again*


End file.
